Dream of the Future
by ClareTurner
Summary: five years after they had become Genin, Sasuke and Sakura are finally fulfilling their dreams.


Dreams of the Future

Disclaimer:

Ok, I do not own Naruto. I am not an obsessive fan either, but for some reason these ideas are getting into my brain and I cannot get them out so I write them down. This is my second attempt at a one-shot. Please don't sue me!!! And PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME!!! I go by the dub because its funnier, but the storyline is from the Manga. Also, there is a HUGE lemon at the end.

_Just-turned Gennin Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were sitting on some steps talking with their sensei Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi had just asked them what their hobbies likes and dislikes were. _

_"My dream is to become the greatest Hokage. Then people will stop disrespecting me, and acknowledge me for who I am!" Naruto finished after saying many other things that had to do with Ramen. Next was Sakura Haruno. She didn't really mention anything really. All she did was squealing and look as Sasuke who was annoyed._

_"And what you don't like?" Kakashi asked finally._

_"NARUTO!!!" she said allowed causing him to get upset. Sasuke was unaffected, and Kakashi shook his head. Finally it was Sasuke's turn._

_"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly LIKE anything. What I have is not a dream, because I am going to make it a reality. I am going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone." He finished._

_Naruto looked at his new teammate hoping he did not mean him, while Sakura admired how "hott" he was. Kakashi on the other hand knew who he meant. About four years before this, Sasuke's older brother Itachi had killed Sasuke's entire clan, and left him alive._

About five years later, Team Kakashi had gone their separate ways so to speak. Since the sacrifice of Tsunade to bring Naruto back to life after the Akatsuki took the Kyuubi, Naruto had become the Hokage just like he wished. Sasuke had returned to Konoha after finally killing Itachi like he wished, but seemed empty and never really did anything social.

Sasuke went on missions that Naruto sent him on, but he rarely talked to others, not even Naruto. Naruto tried to talk to him, but he just shrugged him off as usual. However, when he was asked to be the best man in his wedding, Sasuke grinned and agreed.

Sakura was working part-time in the hospital when she was not doing missions, because she had nothing else better to do since Naruto was too busy being Hokage and Ino was too busy with Sai who was now her boyfriend... [You don't wanna know...

And where is Kakashi you ask? In the Great War with Akatsuki, he died defending his long-time rival Gai, who was trying to protect his own group. Another person who died was Kiba and Akamaru. They were killed attempting to kill off the six pains.

Hinata was now engaged to Naruto, after FINALLY telling the knuckleheaded Hokage that she liked him. Lee had found a girl and had gotten over Sakura. Neji and Tenten were married, and so were Shikamaru and Tamari who moved to Konoha with him. Kurenai had her baby who was a boy, and named him after his late father Asuma. Shikamaru was made his godfather.

Sakura visited the memorial that held Kakashi, Kiba, and the others. She laid fresh flowers at the grave, and sat on the grass staring for a while. She was remembering how Kakashi had died.

_He was bleeding real bad and coughing. She pulled his mask down so he could breathe better. His face was kind of handsome. She wondered why he kept it covered in the first place. But when she tried to heal him, she pushed her out of the way._

_"Don't Sakura..." he said hoarsely. "Go help the others. They need more help then I do."_

_"But Kakashi-sensei..."_

_"Don't... Sasuke killed Itachi and is back with us, Naruto's Hokage now, and you still have to fulfill your dream Sakura... My generation is finished... Yours is...just... beginning..." he smiled as he slowly died in Sakura's arms._

What did he mean by that? Her dream was gone. She grew up. She couldn't even talk to Sasuke without him pushing her away.

"S...Sakura..." Sasuke's voice came from behind her. She turned around to see the seventeen-year-old Uchiha staring at her. He had a candle to put on the grave for Kakashi.

"Sas...Sasuke..." she said in surprise.

"I... I didn't know you'd be here..."

"It's been a year, of course I'm here." Sakura said to him, but she put her head back down and looked at the memorial.

Sasuke sighed. He hated being awkward with her. He hated when he accidentally got alone with her. After what he did, why shouldn't she hate his guts? He lit the candle, and was about to leave, when he heard her whimper. He turned around to find her hands to her face, and her body shaking as if she was crying. She couldn't just leave now.

He slowly walked over, and sat down next to her. He stared at her for a few minutes, but then risked it all and tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't punch his lights out. Instead, she gasped, and looked up to him with tear-filled eyes.

"Sas...Sasuke..." she cried. Sasuke instinctively reached for her and held her. She seemed to be crying more with this. She held onto him as tight as she could. Sasuke didn't want to let go, or have her let go. He hated leaving her on that bench four years ago. He hated not being able to explain why he did so more then a year ago.

Why was it so hard for him to tell her? He made Karin go to wherever she wanted to go, because he wanted to restore his clan with Sakura. He realized after not seeing her for three years that he loved her. How could he tell her? He deserved to be hated for what he did. He was a complete jerk.

"I'm... I'm sorry Sakura..." he finally managed to say. Instead of looking into his eyes, she just held tighter.

Sakura heard these words and cried even more. Not only was Sasuke Uchiha hugging him, but he apologized. Her thought was too sore from crying to respond, so she held tighter. They sat there not saying a word. Sasuke held her tighter and held her against him. He started rocking her back and forth and whispered soothing words into her ear. Could it be that he loved her? It couldn't be. Why would he? He was just being the friend that he should be. That's it. Sasuke Uchiha was her friend nothing else. She realized that a long time ago. No matter how much she loved him, it would be a one-sided relationship.

"S...Sakura..." Sasuke said quietly, and Sakura finally looked up to him. Sasuke didn't know if he should do it... Should he tell her how he really felt about her? Half of his dream was not fulfilled.

"Y...yes Sasuke?" Sakura asked with tears still streaming. She looked so cute whenever she looked up to him like that. She looked cute when he left her, and whenever she was "annoying" her cuteness intensified.

"Sakura... I..."

"Hey Sasuke... Sakura..." Naruto said from behind them breaking the moment. Sasuke angrily sulked, but did not let go of Sakura. He could feel Sakura looking back at him in surprise of this.

"What are you two doing out here?" he asked.

"Visiting Kakashi. Don't you have Hokage duties?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"It was my lunch break, so I decided to visit Kakashi too. I've got time if you don't mind me sitting here too." He smiled his usual smile. Even though he was Hokage, he never lost his hyper-ness.

"Sure..." Sasuke said.

Sakura was feeling better. Naruto and Sasuke. The team was together again. She was still surprised that Sasuke had not let go of her after Naruto came in. He had one hand around her, while he sat close and across from Naruto.

They started talking about old times, and everything that happened when they went out on missions. They reminisced about their first A mission, the Chunin Exams, Gaara, their slight interest in what was under Kakashi's mask, and finally the Tea village. However, Sasuke seemed uncomfortable talking about any more of it.

"I should go..." he said letting go of Sakura and walking home.

"Wait Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"I don't wanna remember anymore of this!" he said. "Everything until then was good. Nothing else was." He said looking guilty toward them all. "I just need to go for a walk..."

"Sasuke that is all you ever do! You walk away from everything!" Sakura burst out. Sasuke and Naruto started at her. She never snapped on Sasuke. Not like this.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tried to respond, but she cut him short.

"JUST SHUT UP!!!! I'm sick of this! You don't care about me! You don't. I KNOW you don't. You're dream came true, and so did yours Naruto. What about mine? Mine NEVER came true! It never will! It's not fair!!! Kakashi told me to never give up on my dream before he died, but how can I when you're both so... I can't stand you two anymore!" she finished running away from them both.

Sasuke started at where she left to. _My dream came true?_ He said to himself. It was true. He did kill Itachi. But it was only half of his dream. Did she forget about his other goal?

"Where did that come from?" Naruto said finally.

"I don't know..." he said finally snapping back to normal.

"Well I better go. I am the Hokage..." Naruto said leaving his own candle lit on the memorial. He walked past Sasuke without a word.

Sasuke walked back to his house. He lay on his bed, and stared into the ceiling. He really loved Sakura, but he was too manly to admit it to her. It was getting late, so he decided to go to bed.

The next day, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, and Sai were summoned to Naruto's office. Naruto gave them a B mission. They were to go to a village a few days from Konoha, and help with a few rouge ninja.

They headed out, but Sasuke and Sakura were annoyed halfway throughout the day because Sai and Ino were getting a little too into each other; Sai started groping Ino randomly, causing her to squeal.

"You know we're on a mission right?" Sasuke said annoyed.

"Yea... but uh..." Sai said with his usual smile, and looking down. You see, at one point while they were running, Ino ripped her skirt revealing her panties. Sai saw this, and got a hard on right away. Not only did Sai master having emotions, but he became a nymphomaniac... with Ino.

Sakura sighed. "Why don't we find a place to stay... its getting dark anyway not to mention the rain..." she said as it started raining a little. Sasuke agreed while Ino and Sai grinned at each other. They checked in, but they realized that with the money they were given for their budget, they could only afford two bedrooms with one bed and no other sleeping quarters available. Not only that, but the other rooms were full even if they were able to afford others.

Ino and Sai took one room obviously, and Sakura and Sasuke to the other. Ino and Sai went into their room, and started right away on... well whatever...

However, Sakura and Sasuke were in an awkward situation. They were both tired from traveling all day, but they wanted to get comfortable. There were no dressing rooms, the bathroom was in another building, and they were getting pissed at Naruto every second for not giving them more money.

"You can get dressed, I won't look..." Sasuke said to Sakura lying on the bed after he took off his equipment and sword.

"What about you?"

"I can sleep in what I'm wearing. I didn't bring anything to change into for sleeping. But I know you like to bring pajamas." He smiled at her, and turned to the side to give her privacy.

_This is new... _Sakura said to herself at this new attitude with Sasuke. Took off her clothes not facing him, and put on her nightgown quickly.

"You can turn around now." She said to him.

He turned around. He had never gone on a mission with her in a while. He didn't know she went from cute pjs to sexy lacy nightgowns. He felt his member start to wake, but tried to ignore it since she was to sleep next to him. He couldn't do anything about it now. Not unless he wanted to go to a dark ally or something...

Sakura sat down on the bed. There was only one pair of covers. She sighed, and looked to Sasuke. Sasuke smiled, and scooted to the wall so that Sakura could lie next to him. She seemed nervous. She had a right to. She was going to sleep next to Sasuke Uchiha, the boy she's loved since forever.

"Good night Sakura." Sasuke said to her.

"Good night Sasuke." She said as she lay on the side opposite from him. Obviously she was still upset from the day before.

The lights were off now, but since Sakura's skin was so close to his, his dick was getting harder with the touch. Not to mention there was at times sounds from the room next to them of Sai and Ino's moans and groans. Sasuke tried to think of the worst thing so that is would go away, but it wouldn't. _Why now?_ He thought. He turned toward the wall, and silently unzipped his pants to free his throbbing member.

He then grasped his cock and started jerking himself off. He didn't think of the sounds next door, but of Sakura. As he did, he felt himself get bigger and bigger. He felt a groan coming, but held it in so that Sakura would not hear. However, he then heard little moans from Sakura as well. Could it be she was pleasuring herself too?

Sakura wasn't pleasuring herself. No, she was horny as ever, but she wasn't pleasuring herself. She was uncomfortable. She was so hot, but she couldn't be satisfied by herself.

Sasuke was about to cum, when he felt Sakura cling onto him, and wrap her arms around his waist. He groaned, because his hand left his dick, and he was just about done.

"Sasuke..." She moaned in his ear. Again he was getting even bigger with this.

"W... What is it... Sakura..." he said almost grunting.

"I... I can't stand it... I'm too hot..." she said now holding her body closer to him. He closed his eyes, and moaned at feeling her warm body against his back. She then started moving her hands all over his body. He tried to stop them before she realized what he was doing before, but it was too late. She gasped, and suddenly grabbed hold of it, and started massaging. Sasuke couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. He couldn't take it. He laid on his back again, and grabbed her waist, pulling her into him.

"Sas...Sasuke..." she moaned at the contact.

"Sakura... I... I love you..." he finally said. He had to do it. He had to let her know. He then whispered to her, "I know what you were mad about before, and you were wrong." He said now starting to explore her body with his right hand, while still whispering into her ear. "I only fulfilled half of my dream. The other was to restore my clan... And even though you did not exactly say what your dream was I already know... I think we can fulfill each other's dreams Sakura... If you'd let me..."

Sakura started to cry again. That was all she wanted him to say to her. That he'd help her fulfill her dream. She looked up to his eyes, and he surprised her with a rough kiss. Her eyes were wide open with this surprise, but soon closed while her mouth formed a smile.

"Let's start now..." Sakura moaned as his fingers started going up her night gown. Without another word, Sasuke lifted her nightgown to reveal a red-laced bra and panties set. He grinned as he reached down to her panties.

"It's a good thing your wet then..." he whispered seductively now in her ear. Sakura then lifted his shirt above his head, and pulled his pants down as well. She then rolled on top of him. They started kissing again, but now Sakura was being the bold one. She wanted him inside her right then and there. He lifted herself over the strong Uchiha's body, and impaled herself on his hot, hard, throbbing, veiny cock.

She gasped at the pain, while Sasuke groaned. She stayed there for a little bit, waiting for the pain to go away.

"Are you ok?" Sasuke asked concerned.

"Yes...I'm fine... Just... first time..."

Sasuke smiled. "I know... me too..."

Sakura finally lifted herself up, and dropped on him again. She did this really slow, and it was getting unbearable for Sasuke. Finally Sasuke sat up so that it was more comfortable for Sakura. He held onto her waist to support her so she didn't have to use all of her strength.

Sasuke then flipped them over with him still inside her and lay Sakura on her back, and thrust inside her.

"I can't let you have all the fun Sakura." He grinned kissing her, and starting to thrust as slow a he could. He then got faster and harder as she moaned louder and louder. He felt his dick getting bigger, he could have sworn it was already as big as it could get. He finally got as fast as his Uchiha blood could let him.

Finally, after what felt like hours, he and Sakura were climaxing. Sasuke felt like his dick was on going to burst with all the cum he was feeling coming down. Sakura climaxed at the same time as Sasuke. However, Sasuke's climax lasted longer. It felt like five whole minutes just to get everything out of his system. He wanted to restore his clan with Sakura that badly.

After he was finished, he stayed inside her, but lay on top of her holding her close, and kissing her passionately again. He finally flopped to his side, still holding onto Sakura as if she was something too precious to lose.

"I love you Sakura." He said finally still breathing heavily.

"I love you too Sasuke." She said smiling, and resting her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her left leg around his body, and her left arm around his chest. They finally fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Now the dreams of Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were fully fulfilled. Naruto was Hokage, Sasuke killed Itachi, and Sakura had Sasuke and was fulfilling his other half of the dream by becoming his wife and child-bearer.

The End.


End file.
